1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to light fixture systems. Further, this invention relates to light fixture systems adapted to be used for identification and security purposes. Still further, this invention pertains to light fixture systems having a structural contour which aids in providing an independent environment of the internal workings of the system when taken with respect to the external environment. Additionally, this invention relates to systems which may be mounted on an external surface of an edifice for purposes of identifying the edifice. This invention pertains to a light fixture system structure which provides a means for incorporating a name plate and illumination of the name plate in one general structural configuration. More particularly, this invention pertains to a light fixture system utilizing a gas vapor or fluorscent lamp to provide an inexpensively operating light system.
2. Prior Art
Lighting fixture systems utilized for security purposes are known in the art. However, generally in some prior cases such light fixtures included flood lights. Utilization of such system was expensive to maintain and generally was not esthetic for use on domestic edifices.
In some prior light fixture systems used for security purposes, filament type lamps were utilized which lead to increased operating costs. In some cases this had the effect of the user only utilizing such prior light fixture systems for intermittent operating periods.
In other prior light fixture systems utilized external to an edifice, additional structure had to be generally added to aid in water proofing. Such prior systems did not include specific contouring of the light fixture to minimize liquid leakage internal to the systems with the resulting effect that in some cases the illuminating mechanism contained within the light fixtures systems was damaged.
In some prior light fixture systems, optimum use of the contouring of the systems were not utilized to provide a combination of illuminating effects such as identification means for the edifice upon which the systems were mounted as well as light to provide security. This had the effect of increasing the cost to the operator in that several light fixture systems had to be utilized to accomodate this combination of effects.